five_nights_at_freddys_fandom_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Five Nights at TV's 3
Jake the Dog is Phantom Freddy, He appears to be green. Sonic from Sonic X is Phantom Foxy, He is a distorted version of Sonic. Shadow from Sonic X is Phantom Mangle, He appears to look like a cartoon version of Shadow.EXE. Michelangelo is Phantom Chica, He looks like Michelangelo from the first game, But looks greener. Donald Duck is Phantom BB, Being the first Mickey Mouse character in this series, and lacking a BB in the series, He takes the role of Phantom BB. Pinocchio takes the role of Phantom Puppet, He's one of the first Disney characters not to be from Mickey Mouse, and he is in Phantom Puppet's role as there was no Marionette. Woody Woodpecker takes the role of Springtrap. He is a woodpecker based off of Woody Woodpecker from the cartoon "Woody Woodpecker Show". Phone calls Night 1: Uhh, Hey! Welcome to Jake's Fright, We had the idea of building a horror attraction, But SOMETHING has to go wrong, Now doesn't it? Sooo, You basically know this story by now, Survive. Woody Woodpecker comes through the vents, And the Phantoms are seen on cameras, So yeah... Good luck! And remember, 'What's a cartoon without a little cartoon violence?' Night 2: Holy heck! You managed to survive! Great job! Night 2... Wow, I'm impressed! Well, Things get red hot tonight...The Phantoms have a better chance of appearing on the cameras, Also, We've been keeping an eye on Woody Woodpecker during the day, He seems to act a tad bit insane, So I suggest you keep him out by flashing the flashlight in his eyes! Night 3: Oh wow, You actually survived the second night! Wow! Good job, Good job. Anyway, You have any Woodpecker Repellent? I may have pissed off Woody Woodpecker, And now he's coming after me... I won't be able to send you a message for Night 5, I'll try my hardest to give you one for Night 4, Even if it isn't much, Same deal just faster, Bye! Night 4: Oh god.. I'm doomed! *Cue cutting noises cutting down barricades* CRAP! Well, Bye! *Phone guy is dead again* Night 5: It's me... Your worst NIGHTMARE! Be sure to check any cameras with creepy illusions, And let ME in. AHAHAHAHAHA! Yours truly, Woody Woodpecker. Custom Night Rewards If "Revenge of Woody Woodpecker" is completed, You get a plastic figurine of Woody Woodpecker on your desk. If "Return of the Phantoms" is completed, You get a Pinocchio doll on your desk. If "Five Nights with the angry phantoms" are complete, with all of the Phantoms set to 20, You will get a plushie of Jake the Dog. If "Ghost Summoner" mode is completed, with Woody Woodpecker set to 20, A ghost plushie will appear on your desk. If 7/20 mode is completed, You are rewarded with a minigame. Minigame: N-I-G-H-T-M-A-R-E You play as Dr. Robotnik from The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, The children's souls are upset you murdered them, They chase you into the Woody Woodpecker suit, then the game crashes. Category:Crossover Category:Tyler's Trash